About Me, You, Her, Him, and Them
by yourgenie17
Summary: [Multi Chaptered] Ini kisah tentangku, dirimu, wanita itu, pria yang itu, dan mereka. [a GOT7 fanfiction] [MarkSon,BNior, GyeomBam, Jae x Mistery Guest] [My first fanfiction, DLDR, please kindly review and do not be sider]
1. Can you feel my heart beat?

Author : yourgenie17

Tittle : About me, you, her, him, and them.

Genre : NC-21, Yaoi

Cast : Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, the rest of GOT7 member, Manager hyung, SOME OF AGASAE, AND THE REST WILL BE KNOWN LATER~

RATED : T+

PAIRING : MARKSON, OTHERS NEXT CHAPPIE

Nb:

JYP ! *WHISPER*

AGASAE GIMME SOME NOISEEEEEEEE /oke ini lebay

Annyeonghaseyo !

Saat ingin memposting ini, aku sedang mengerjakan ff Seventeen pertamaku, judulnya ehm. Nanti saja kuberitahu. Ini ff pertama yang kuposting. Jadi kalau dichapter 1 terlalu sederhana maafkan aku!

Kejutan menanti untuk chapter berikutnya, aku pasti akan meng-updatenya ! –dengan imbalan review memuaskan tentunya dari chapter ini.

Come on, get it! GOT7!

* * *

 _..CHAPTER 1: CAN YOU FEEL MY HEARTBEAT?.._

…

 _[All is Mark POV]_

Oh, hai. Aku Mark Tuan. Berasal dari _boyband_ GOT7 ( _AGASAE-DEUL_ pasti mengenalku).

Kami telah menyelesaikan jadwal untuk hari ini dan saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke _dorm_. Aku dan Jackson, mendapat undangan untuk mengisi acara _A_SC_ untuk sekian kalinya.

Namun apa yang kulihat saat _shoot_ di _variety show_ tadi, benar-benar tidak bisa dihilangkan dari otakku. Saat itu, kami sedang membaca _tweet_ dari salah seorang _fans_.

" _MARKSON IS REAL !"_ tulisnya _._

 _DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Untuk sepersekian detik, aku terhenyak dengan kalimat itu.

Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya aku merasa aneh terhadap hal yang seperti ini. Bahkan semenjak MarkSon shipper mulai tenar. Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini bisa kurasakan.

Tetapi, untuk memperlihatkan sikap yang _Profesional_ , aku kembali fokus dan menghiraukan hal itu untuk sementara dan berakting layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku.

Sesaat setelah _take-shoot_ selesai, aku langsung berlari ke _van_ tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Jackson yang masih asik bercanda dengan _Erick Nam dan Jimin Park_.

Aku pun duduk di tengah sebelah kiri dan menutup pintu seketika, lalu menopang daguku dan melamun.

Kalimat itu terus saja menari-nari dipikiranku. Bayang-bayang jack serta suara _bass_ -nya pun membuatku semakin terjun bebas dipikiran liarku itu.

 _Deg ! Deg ! Deg !_

Senyumnya, tingkah konyolnya, suara bisingnya, obrolan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya diantara kami.

Semua itu terasa..

" _Tch !_ Apa yang kupikirkan ?!" pekikku.

"—Engkau mengapa Mark ? Kuperhatikan dari tadi sikapmu agak aneh. Engkau sakit ? Atau Lelah ?" tanya seseorang dikursi sebelah supir. "—ASTAGA ! Manager hyung ! Engkau membuatku kaget saja," kagetku.

" _Kkk_ , harusnya itu yang ku ucapkan saat engkau kemari tadi. Memangnya apa yang engkau lamunkan itu, hm ?" tanyanya kembali.

Aku pun kebingungan untuk menjawabnya, tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang jack yang sedang kulamun—

"— _Brak !"_

"Hai manager hyung ~! _Kajja,_ kita pulang !" pekik seseorang dengan riangnya mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami.

 _Huft_ , baguslah ia menyelamatkanku. Engkau semua pasti tau itu siapa.

Jackson sudah kembali !

…

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku lebih diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lalu tertidur tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari sampingku, Jackson tentunya.

Lalu sesampainya di _dorm,_ aku memilih untuk langsung menuju kamar tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Jackson yang menanyakan ada apa denganku.

Jujur, aku ingin menghindarinya untuk saat ini saja. Namun…

 _Aku itu sekamar dengan Jackson ! Argh !_

Aku melempar ponselku dengan malas ke tempat tidur kami,"Engkau tampak lemas sekali, lelah ?" tanya Jackson untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku pun mengendikkan bahuku,"Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini." Akhirnya aku membalas pertanyaannya.

Ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar dalam diam. Karena kupikir ini sudah terlalu malam, dengan malas aku menyusul untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

 _DEG !_

Apa yang kulihat saat ini adalah Jackson yang sedang mandi. Beruntung saja tempat shower itu memiliki tirai !

Dengan buru-buru, aku sikat gigi dan cuci muka dengan harapan ia tidak mengetahui aku juga berada di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku, aku pun buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Entah mengapa, aku teringat salah satu _moment_ di _Daegu_ - _fansignin_ lusa kemarin. Dimana _AGASAE_ melemparkan kata-kata yang mirip dengan _tweet_ tersebut.

" _MARKSON IS REAL !"_ pekik beberapa fans yang tampak dipojok ruangan kala itu.

Aku tahu persis, bahwa ada banyak _AGASAE_ yang men _shipp_ erkan diriku ke member lain seperti _MarkSon_ , _MarkBam_ , ataupun yang lainnya. Dalam kalimat _italic_ , underline, CAPS, dan **bold** yang tebal.

 _ **YAOI.**_

Sejujurnya, aku memiliki koleksi komik _yaoi_ di dalam kamarku dirumahku yang sebenarnya. Agar tidak membuat mama dan papa curiga, aku menyembunyikannya dibalik buku-buku pelajaranku dan terkunci rapat. Hingga saat ini, aku masih memegang kuncinya.

Aku mengerti _yaoi_ itu apa, dan meyakini bahwa bila mungkin suatu saat nanti aku menyukai sesama pria, itu tidak apa-apa. Karena cinta itu TIDAK mempersalahkan gender, umur, jabatan atau batasan-batasan lainnya yang selama ini orang awam pahami.

Itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit !

 _Aku.. mulai menyukai Jackson ?_

Setelah mengganti baju dengan piyama, aku merebahkan badanku. Mencari posisi nyaman dan mulai mengotak-atik ponselku yang sedari tadi tergeletak dengan malang diatas kasur.

Dengan iseng _googling fanart_ tentang GOT7 atau hal lainnya—

— _related post Markson Fanart._

 _Clicked_.

Tanpa sengaja aku mengklik _link_ tersebut.

Dengan mata terbuka dengan lebar aku melihat _fanart_ kami yang memiliki _rating_ yang cukup tinggi. Dimana kami melakukan " _itu_ " dan " _itu_ ".

Aku langsung melempar _handphone_ -ku asal.

 _DEG ! DEG ! DEG ! DEG !_

Dadaku bergemuruh kencang _," SHIT ! SHIT ! SHIT !"_ umpatku sambil berusaha menutup mulutku dengan tidak tenang. Aku berharap tidak seorang pun yang mendengar detak jantungku saat ini.

 _Demi apapun, Kumohon !_

"—mengapa engkau melihat foto-foto seperti ini, hm ?" tanya seseorang dengan nada berat.

Karena kaget, aku langsung terlonjak dari posisi tidur hingga terduduk seperti saat ini. Aku pun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menatap tidak percaya.

Jackson yang masih hanya berbalut handuk dari lutut hingga pinggang, menatapku tajam sambil mengangkat ponselku yang masih menampilkan _fanart_ "itu".

Aku terpaku ditempat. Serasa dunia ini memiliki sistem pause-break yang dimiliki windows. Aku merasa waktu seperti berhenti saat ini.

"—apa foto ini yang engkau pikirkan seharian ini, hm ?" tanyanya sambil mendekat.

 _DEG ! DEG ! DEG ! DEG ! DEG !_

Jantungku berdetak semakin keras dan cepat. Aku mencengkram sprei dan merasakan pipiku mulai menghangat sekarang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku pun membuka mulutku,"Bu-bukan itu, ta-tapi—"

"—Tapi apa ? Atau.. _tweet_ dari _markson_ _shipper_ tadi siang ?" tanyanya kembali.

Tepat sasaran ! Aku langsung menutupi kedua mukaku dengan tangan.

Sesaat, terasa hening diantara kami.

"..Mark ?" panggil Jack.

Aku tidak berani menatapnya sampai ia sendiri memindahkan posisi tanganku,"..Apa yang engkau rasakan sekarang Mark ?" tanyanya menatapku dalam.

Aku langsung merasakan pipiku benar-benar panas sekarang. Seketika, aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Benar- benar tidak bisa menatapnya sekarang,"..Mengapa pipimu memerah ? Apa yang engkau pikirkan sekarang, Mark ?" tanyanya kembali.

Ia mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya, dan itu membuatku sangat kaget tentu saja,"A-aku.." ucapku terbata.

Jackson merangkak naik ketempat tidur kami,"..Bagaimana dengan kata ' _Kita'_ ? Apakah engkau mempercayainya ?" tanyanya. Aku makin membelalakkan mataku,"..K-kita ? P-percaya.." jawabku terbata. Lidahku benar-benar terasa kelu.

"—Apa engkau merasakan hal yang sama ?" tanyanya kembali. Aku kembali terhenyak mendengar pertanyaannya ini.

Jackson meraih kedua tanganku dan menempelkan tanganku tersebut di dadanya.

 _DEG ! DEG ! DEG ! DEG !_

Detak jantungnya.. Sepertiku..

" _..Can you feel my heartbeat ?"_ tanyanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tertegun saat merasakan detak jantungnya. Sama keras dan cepatnya dengan detak jantungku.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jackson meraih daguku. Menatapku dalam dengan _dark_ - _brown_ _eyes_ -nya,"..bolehkah ?" ucapnya pelan meminta izin. Lalu mengelus bibirku dengan lembut. Aku menelan air ludahku dengan susah payah.

 _OH TOLONGLAH SIAPAPUN ! AKU MERASA JANTUNGKU INGIN MELEDAK SEKARANG !_

Aku menatap bibir Jackson yang terlihat penuh dan kenyal itu. Bibir yang selalu tersenyum ketika ia menatapku, yang terbuka lebar saat ia tertawa bersamaku. Aku menginginkannya sekarang.

 _Aku sangat menginginkan "itu" !_

Dengan cepat aku menyambar bibir Jackson, lalu melumatnya. Melumatnya hingga aku mengeluarkan suara yang aneh seperti,"Mmmh.. nngh,"Dan seperti yang kuharapkan, ia pun membalas ciumanku dengan sama agresifnya.

Namun, karena kurangnya oksigen yang ada didadaku saat ini, dengan agak kecewa aku melepaskan ciuman ini.

"—hhh.." helaku terhengal. Aku menatap sayu dirinya, itu tampak membuat Jackson menatapku tidak percaya,"…hhh.. M-markh.. ?" ujarnya. Aku menatap bola matanya, dan mengangguk meski tidak ada pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya.

"—JACKSOOONNN HYUNGGGG ! MARKKKKKKKK HYUNGGGGG ! MAKANLAH DAHULU SEBELUM TIDURRR ! YOUNGJAE HYUNG SUDAH MENGHANGATKANNYA ! YUGYEOM TIDUR DAHULU YAAAA !" intrupsi seseorang dari luar sana. Yu..gyeom ?

Memangnya member lain belum tertidur kah ? Apa mereka mendengarnya ?

Sontak, mukaku langsung memerah. Namun, Jackson tergelak pelan dan menangkup pipiku,"Desahanmu begitu lembut, tenang saja." Ujarnya lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Setelah Jackson beranjak dari tempat tidur kami, ia langsung memakai piyamanya.

Entah karena merasa lapar, atau apa. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka kunci kamar kami. Namun, gerakanku terkunci oleh _backhug_ dari Jackson.

Terasa hangat..

"—Mark ?" bisiknya ditelingaku,"..N-ne ?" jawabku seketika.

"Sejak lama aku menyukaimu.. aku selalu ingin menyatakan perasaan ini kepadamu, tetapi itu terlalu sulit… engkau tahu, kan.. posisi kita saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Namun.. Malam ini aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa memberitahukanmu tentang perasaan ini.." bisik Jackson mengaku,"Ba-bagaimana.. dengan perasaanmu ke-kepadaku ?" bisiknya kembali sedikit gugup.

Aku menitikkan airmataku, namun Jackson mengetahuinya dan mengelap itu dengan salah satu tangannya,"Jangan menangis.. apakah engkau tidak suka dengan hal ini ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sontak aku langsung menggeleng,"Aku sangat senang.. engkau berterus terang.." ujarku pelan dan menoleh sedikit,"Bo-bolehkah aku mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Jepang ?" tanyaku dengan lebih pelan lagi. Takut ada yang menguping karena kami lumayan dekat dengan pintu.

" _anyway_ _you_ _wants_.." jawabnya lalu mengecup pipiku. Lagi-lagi pipiku menghangat.

Ini serasa hanya mimpi !

" _Watashi mo… anata no daisuki-dayo !_ " sambil tersenyum samar.

… _END OF CHAPTER 1…_

 _..CHAPTER 1 ; CAN YOU FEEL MY HEARTBEAT ?.._

* * *

/MUNTAH VIRTUAL - GANGGU

Aku bersumpah tidak memiliki sifat romantis seperti ini, tanya orang-orang terdekatku kalau tidak percaya!

Minta saran! Untuk pairing di chap selanjutnya, di review ya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan pm dikontakku!

Readers-nim gamsahamnida! Jigeum-kkaji, GOT7!


	2. About me

Author : yourgenie17

Tittle : About me, you, her, him, and them.

Genre : NC-21, Yaoi

Cast : Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, the rest of GOT7 member, Manager hyung, SOME OF AGASAE, AND THE REST WILL BE KNOWN LATER~

Pairing : Bnior/JJ COUPLE

RATED : T+

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : About Me.**_

 _ **/BACK TO JJPROJECT ERA/**_

 _Tentangku yang kelewat cuek._

"Ya~ kau tau hyung? Tadi disekolah Kang Ssaem terpeleset—dan kau tahu apa ? Rambut palsunya terlepas seperti kertas yang ditiup angin! HAHAHA" gelaknya.

Aku hanya menatap datar bocah sma yang tinggal bersamaku ini.

"Berhubung tidak ada jadwal hari ini, ingin memesan ayam goreng ? Kau pasti lelah juga setelah berlatih dance ?" ujarku .

Kembali mengunyah keripik kentang, dan mengganti channel, siapa tau ada gagconcert.

"Memesan ayam ? benarkah ?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk,"Pesan saja! Sekalian Pizza dan Cola" ujarku malas.

" _Assaaa!_ Traktir traktirr!" ujarnya terlihat senang. [!]

…

 _Tentangku yang terlihat sok perduli._

— _BUGH!_

"K-kau tidak apa-apa ?" ujarku bingung. Jinyoung hanya menggangguk. Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk membangunkannya.

"bisa berdiri?" tanyaku setelah membangunkannya. Jinyoung pun menggeleng, dengan terhuyung ia jatuh menimpa diriku.

Untung saja ada sofa yang menahan kami berdua. Aku pun berusaha bangun untuk menghindari beban tubuhnya, yang benar saja! Memangnya Jinyoung itu makan apa saja sih ?

"— _ARGH!"_

Bukan. Bukan suara Jinyoung. Kali ini pekikkan diriku yang kesakitan dibangian pinggang.

Jinyoung tergelak dengan manisnya,"Maafkan Jinyoungie hyung!" ujarnya polos. [!]

…

 _Aku yang selalu mengingat ukuran sepatunya.._

"Hyung, kalau kuambil warna ini bagaimana ?!" pekik pria manis bersurai coklat itu kepadaku.

"bagus. Lihat dulu ukurannya, muat tidak untuk kakimu ?" ujarku sekenanya.

Aku pun melirik nomor kaki yang tertera dibawah sepatu itu. Jinyoung langsung saja mencoba sepatu abu-abu merek terkenal N—tersebut.

"Tenang saja hyung pasti akan—"

"—Tidak muat." Ujarku dingin dan memilih sepatu-sepatu lainnya.

"Ah, iya benar hyung. Tidak muat," ujar Jinyoung terkekeh. Aku menunjuknya beberapa jenis sepatu kats yang mungkin dia akan suka. Jinyoung menatapku bingung.

"Cobalah. Pasti muat." Tawarku.

Ia mengangguk dan mencoba sepatu-sepatu setelah duduk dikursi. Aku hanya terkekeh dan berniat untuk meninggalkan kios tersebut. Aku harap dia suka..

"HYUNG MUAT SEMUA, BAGAIMANA BISAAAA ?!" pekiknya dari dalam toko.

Untung saja pemilik toko tidak mengusirnya. [?!]

…

 _Tentang aku yang selalu memberikan payungku kepadanya, dan memilih menerobos hujan mendahuluinya_

— _ZZRAAASSSSSSH !_

"Yah, hujan !"

Hujan deras turun tepat setelah kami selesai berlatih.

Aku hanya menatap dingin molekul asam yang turun ke bumi itu. Menghela nafas dengan malas,"Kalau hujan memangnya mengapa ?" lenguhku. Junior menghampiriku, lalu memperlihat puppy eyes yang mematikannya kepadaku.

"Aku tidak membawa payung hyung !" ujarnya memelas.

Aku melirik intensitas hujan diluar sana,"Ini untukmu," ujarku sembari memberi payungku kepadanya. Lalu aku menyambar tasku dan berlari keluar ruang latihan.

"—HYUNG ?! KAU SENDIRI BAGAIMANA ?!" pekik Junior.

Berlari dilorong memang tidak diperbolehkan, namun apa boleh buat.

 _Biarlah aku kehujanan, ini cuma "gerimis kecil" 'kan ?!_

" _CTARRRRR !"_

 _Ya, dengan hiasan petir diantaranya. [!]_

…

 _Tentang aku yang selalu diam diam memperhatikannya_

"Jadi setelah itu engkau mengikuti remedial, begitu ?—H-hyung !?" kaget Jinyoung ketika mendapati wajahku terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa !"

Jinyoung menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik,"Apa kau salah makan hyung ? Kemarin pun engkau tidak konsentrasi saat berlatih !" serunya. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku,"Lupakan sajalah," ujarku.

Jinyoung mengendikkan bahunya lalu beranjak dari sofa,"aku tidur duluan hyung !" pamitnya sembari memasuki kamar, tetapi ia lupa untuk menutupnya.

Aku tersenyum samar, membiarkannya karena aku tahu. Itu adalah kode agar aku membangunkannya esok pagi.

Ah, iya. Sebenarnya tadi itu aku keasyikkan menatap Jinyoung. Jarang-jarang ia tertarik dengan cerita masa lalu-ku. Menurutnya, kisah masa lalu itu sebaiknya disimpan masing-masing saja. Namun kadang kala, ia malah yang kelepasan untuk cerita.

Jinyoung memang susah untuk ditebak.

Tingkah lakunya yang random itu, kata-katanya yang membuat orang terpaku. Aku pun selalu gagal untuk menebak kapan ia akan balas senyumku saat menyapanya diruang vocal.

Aku mengecheck folder rahasia diponselku.

Folder yang penuh dengan foto-foto Jinyoung. Mulai dari foto pertamanya, foto balitanya, fotonya saat sekolah dasar, foto sekolah menengahnya, sampai foto-foto selfie-nya. Aku kadang menyelipkan foto kami berdua diantara foto-foto lama itu.

Foto-foto itupun sampai aku backup dengan emailku, takut-takut handphone ini hilang atau rusak. Karena foto ini mungkin tidak ada gantinya.

Aku mendapatkan foto-foto ini dari laptopnya Jinyoung.

Saat itu, kami masih merupakan trainee. Karena ada penilaian bulanan, aku harus meminjam laptopnya karena flashdisk-ku tertinggal, dan ada file musik disana yang akan kugunakan untuk berlatih. Jadi, aku terpaksa memohon kepadanya untuk meminjamkan.

Ah, mengapa aku harus memohon kepadanya?

Jinyoung paling benci barangnya dirusak setelah dipinjam oleh orang lain. Yaa, meskipun aku juga tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Aku pun sampai harus memberi handphoneku sebagai jaminan laptopnya yang kupinjam itu.

Jam 23:00 PM!

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk beristirahat. Aku bangkit dari sofa lalu ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan cuci muka.

Kulirik pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar itu. Dengan handuk sedang yang terselempang dileherku, aku menuju kamar Jinyoung.

Aku tersenyum hangat menatap Jinyoung tertidur dengan polosnya. Dengan hati-hati, aku membetulkan letak selimutnya lalu mengecup keningnya lembut dan membelai rambutnya pelan.

Jinyoung tampak menggeliat sedikit.

Dengan takut-takut aku mengibaskan tanganku didepan matanya untuk memastikan ia masih tertidur. Setelah yakin ia tidak bangun, aku duduk di sampingnya, "Maafkan hyung, Jinyoung-ie. Tampaknya hyung jatuh hati denganmu.." ujarku sendu.

"hyung tahu, perasaan ini salah.. tapi hyung tidak tahu.. harus bagaimana.." aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi.

Tanpa sadar, aku terisak dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang tidak dapat dibendung.

"aku mencintaimu Jinyoung-ah.. sangat.."

...

 _Ketika semua perlahan mulai berubah.._

Semenjak ia keluar duluan dari pertemuan kami dengan JY PD-nim, ia selalu menunjukkan muka masamnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi badmoodnya, dan mulai malas untuk latihan.

JJ Project akan diberhentikan, dan dibentuk ulang menjadi boygroup. JY PD-nim bilang, grup ini akan diberi nama GOT6, namun karena ada tambahan anggota lagi, nama grup berubah lagi menjadi GOT7.

Aku diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi leader digroup itu nantinya. Yaa, meski aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa atau tidak memimpin mereka nantinya.

Bulan-bulan demi bulan, tahap-tahap demi tahap, kami mulai mengenal anggota baru kami.

Mereka pun mulai pindah ke dorm kami.

Ada Bambam serta Yugyeom yang agak pemalu, ada Jackson yang sangat tidak bisa diam,Ada juga Mark hyung yang sangattttt diam sampai aku takut untuk menyapanya duluan, tapi tidak kusangka, ia memiliki pribadi yang hangat.

Lalu Youngjae, si calon main vocal yang memiliki suara angelic. Tetapi, Jinyoung tampak kurang "berteman" dengannya.

Suatu malam, undian pembagian kamar acak pun diadakan.

Aku sekamar dengan Youngjae diruang nomor 1, kamar lamaku . Mark dengan Jackson diruang 3 bekas tempat manager untuk menginap. Bambam dengan Yugyeom diruang 4 yang biasanya untuk kamar tamu. Dan Jinyoung tidur sendiri dikamar nomor duanya yang lama.

Namun, semenjak malam itu, Jinyoung tidak pernah makan bersama kami. Ia selalu beralasan sudah makan diluar. Padahal aku tahu, didalam kamarnya kini sudah banyak tumpukan snack beserta tong sampah yang penuh dengan sampah bungkus snack.

Aku menghela nafasku, mengingat masalah Jinyoung yang mulai menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Aku tidak mengerti masalah apa yang menimpanya saat ini, namun aku butuh untuk meluruskan masalahnya segera, agar persiapan debut GOT7 tidak akan hancur nantinya.

Malam ini, malam tahun baru. Hanya aku dan Jinyoung yang tidak kembali ke kampung halaman. Bambam, Mark dan Jackson pun sudah mengambil penerbangan jauh-jauh hari.

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah saudara.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Jinyoung pelan,"Jinyoung, keluarlah. Ini malam tahun baru kan ? aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu," ujarku.

"…"

Aku mengerutkan keningku,"Jinyoung-ah, kau disana !?" tanyaku khawatir.

"…"

Aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, namun nihil, tidak terbuka karena terkunci. Masalahnya, Jinyoung tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya kecuali saat ia pergi ke sekolah atau perjalanan jauh.

Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu sedang tidak beres. Dengan panik, aku mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"BRAKKKK !"

Setelah menyelidik ke sekeliling, akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang bergelung dengan selimut dikaki kasur yang menghadap ke Jendela yang ia buka lebar.

"Hkss.. hks.."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Dengan hati-hati aku menghampirinya,"Jinyoung-ie ? kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku khawatir.

Jinyoung menoleh kearahku. Matanya tampak sembab dan memerah bengkak. Mungkin ia sudah menangis seharian penuh ini.

Jinyoung menggeleng lemah. Aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam,"Mari bicara," ujarku sembari menggendongnya ke atas kasur dan menutup jendela kamarnya lalu menyalakan pemanas.

Jinyoung tampak kedinginan.

Aku memeluk gelung-an selimutnya dengan erat,"Aku sebenarnya tahu engkau 'tidak baik' semenjak hari itu, aku mengerti engkau tidak terima dengan keputusan PD-nim. Tapi mau tidak mau, kita harus menerima keputusannya. Semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya, kau mengerti ?" jelasku lembut, berusaha agar ia tidak marah atau tersinggung dengan kalimatku.

Ia menggeleng,"a-aku tidak sedih dengan itu hyung.. a-aku hanya.."

Jinyoung menunduk dalam, aku menatapnya bingung,"hanya apa ?"

"…"

"Jinyoung-ah ?"

"…"

"..Park Jinyoung ?"

"Aku tidak ingin engkau terbagi hyung !" erangnya serak.

DEG.

"Aku tidak ingin perhatianmu terbagi !" erangnya dengan suara yang mulai menghilang. Ia kembali menangis.

DEG DEG DEG.

"Jinyoung-ah.." panggilku sembari menggenggam tangannya lembut dan menempelkan tangannya didepan dadaku. Ia tampak terkesiap menatapku.

Aku menatapnya dalam,"kau merasakan detak jantungku ?"

Jinyoung mengangguk pelanl,"Bagaimana kira-kira degupannya ? Aku selalu begini saat berada dekat sekali denganmu. Aku tidak pernah berhasil untuk mengontrol detak jantungku sendiri !" ujarku pelan.

* * *

[-!-]

Aku merasakan detak jantung jaebum hyung makin memburu seiring dengan mukaku yang mulai memerah.

"Jinyoung-ah ! Hyung minta maaf.. Jika sesudah ini engkau membenciku, itu hakmu.." ujarnya dengan suara yang rendah.

Aku terdiam. Jantungku sendiri ikut-ikutan berdebar. Sial.

"Hyung sangat ingin mengakui ini.. Semenjak trainee, perasaan ini sangat mengusikku !" ujarnya lagi.

Tampaknya aku benar-benar terjatuh dalam.

"Sebenarnya.. hyung.." ujarnya terpotong.

Ia memelukku erat.

"..Mencintaimu" bisiknya lembut.

Aku menitikkan airmataku.

"H-hyung.. hiks.. a-aku," ucapku terbata. Dan Ia kembali menatapku namun kali ini dengan tatapan teduh yang menenangkan.

Meski selama ini cuek, ia selalu memberi perhatian, kasih sayang, sikapnya yang protektif berlebihan.

"aku mulai mengerti dengan perasanku sendiri hyung.." ujarku lemah. Tenggorokkanku terasa sangat sakit. Ia tampak takut mendengarkan perkataanku.

"aku juga.. mencintaimu hyung.."

Seketika jaebum hyung tersenyum lebar. Dengan tidak sabar aku membuka selimut dan menubruknya dengan kencang lalu memberikannya pelukan yang sangat erat.

"sangat mencintaimu.." ujarku pelan.

"..sangat mencintaimu" sahutnya lembut.

…

OMAKE.

"Jadi setelah itu engkau mengikuti remedial, begitu ?—H-hyung !?" kagetku ketika menemukan wajah Jaebum hyung terlalu dekat dengan wajahku.

Perasaan asing mulai menyeruak dihatiku.

Ia menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa !"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik,"Apa kau salah makan hyung ? Kemarin pun engkau tidak konsentrasi saat berlatih !"ujarku dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala,"Lupakan sajalah," ujarnya mencurigakan.

Aku melirik jam.

Jam 21:00 PM

Sudah saatnya tidur.

Aku pura-pura mengendikkan bahu untuk menutupi perasaan aneh itu lalu beranjak dari sofa,"aku tidur duluan hyung !" ujarku yang lalu memasuki kamar.

Namun saking gugupnya, aku sampai lupa untuk menutup pintu.

Pasti besok aku akan dibangunkan olehnya !

Aku mulai menyelimuti diriku dan mencoba tidur untuk melupakan perasaan aneh yang kurasakan sejak tadi.

..berguling sana

Berguling sini..

Sudah berpuluh-puluh menit lewat.. Aku tetap saja tidak bisa tidur.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang membetulkan letak selimutku lalu mengecup keningku lembut dan mengusak rambutku.

..Jaebum hyung?

Aku berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidur lalu menggeliat pelan.

Setelah itu kurasakan ia duduk di kasurku bagian samping,"Maafkan hyung, Jinyoung-ie. Tampaknya hyung jatuh hati denganmu.." ujarnya.

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya.

"hyung tahu, perasaan ini salah.. tapi hyung tidak tahu.. harus bagaimana.."

Jantungku mulai berdebar beberapa titik air membasahi lenganku.

..Apa jaebum hyung saat ini sedang menangis?

"aku mencintaimu Jinyoung-ah.. sangat.." ujarnya dengan nada frustasi.

Ya Tuhan.. benarkah ini ?

* * *

HELLO HELLO HAI !

Cie yang nunggu update-an, hehe

Sebenarnya keselurahan ff ini sudah selesai, namun aku menambahkan sedikit bumbu didalamnya. Bagaimana ?

Untuk ff social media, sabar ya.. lagi agak malas untuk update, ditambah dengan kesibukkan real life.

Need review yang membangkitkan semangat nih ! mind to review?


End file.
